Chaotic
by DemonLover8115
Summary: Trafalgar Law finds himself in chaos, and his ally's navigator isn't helping matters. Two-shot. Rated 'T' to be safe- second chapter might have some implied content. Humor, romance in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at a Nami x Law fic! I've become addicted to this pairing and feel they need more love now that Law's an actual ally. ZoNa's still my favorite, but these two have rapidly grown on me (even before Punk Hazard arc began- this arc is just making it even better). So this story is based on the last few chapters- I've taken to the idea of Nami torturing Zoro and Sanji while in Sanji's body... and of course flirting with Law, lol. I'm basing this on the idea that she would decide to go with Law and Chopper to the research facility in search of her body (since it's kinda bugging me that Law had heard about the Yeti Brothers taking out Zoro's group before he left). She could also be a huge help to Law with her Mirage tempo, even if it is a bit risky in the long run.**

**Anyway, I divided this into 2 chapters- the first will be mostly humor and if you squint you could call it romance... the second chapter jumps to after the yonkou is taken out (obviously using a lot of creative licensing with this part) and that will include more hints at romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters, they all belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

"I'm going with you," Nami resolutely declared, walking up to the stunned Heart Pirate Captain and her own crew's doctor tied to his nodachi.

"…?" Law once again found himself stunned with confusion as he stared at his newest ally's prized navigator, who happened to be stuck in the body of their cook- thanks to him.

"I'm not going to go running around looking for you to get my body back," she explained, obviously refusing to take 'no' for an answer. "If you run across Sanji-kun in my body, I want you to be able to change me back immediately. Plus, if I have my body back I have a way to help you search the facility while remaining undetected."

"…" The Surgeon of Death had never been rendered speechless so many times in his life until he ran into the Straw Hat Crew that day. It seemed the only thing he could do around this insane crew, was stare dumbly at them until he realized he was no closer to understanding them than he was before.

Nami only stared back, her arms crossed over her chest, one foot tapping in the snow expectantly as she waited for his consent. Chopper merely hung from his position on Law's sword, annoyed that he was now in the role of decorative charm.

"Do what you want," he finally relented with a drawn out sigh, turning on one foot towards the facility he had been headed to before the woman, stuck in a man's body, had stopped him.

With a nod and wave back to her crew, the navigator jogged to catch up and walk silently next to him; something Law was grateful for at the moment- silence.

"I still don't trust you," Nami finally said after a good five minutes of quiet.

"I don't care," was his flippant answer, only sparing a short glance at her as he continued his trek, "all that matters is that your captain trusts me."

"He trusts too easily."

Law once again only glanced at her, but refused to comment, though he couldn't help but agree that the childish captain was far too trusting of those around him, too naïve for his own good.

Once again the trio walked in silence, until the captain glanced at the navigator again, a question from earlier once more presenting itself to his mind.

"Were you really intending to stay back on your own?" He stoically asked, keeping his gaze forward, though he watched her, from the corner of his eye, turn her attention to him.

"If that was what it took- yes," Nami answered honestly, "though I knew Luffy wouldn't turn away from them, anyway."

"So I noticed," he mumbled back, still annoyed that he was being brought into their attempts at saving the kids. He honestly felt bad for them; Ceasar was certainly a sick man, and despite how cruel he, himself, was, he couldn't fathom getting innocent children addicted to drugs just for his own gain. It's just that he was also a realist and knew that those children were bound to be a burden to them, especially now with his plans beginning to take shape.

"Hey," Nami suddenly began again, "how are we going to get me past Ceasar?"

That single question had Law stopping in his tracks, the woman in a man's body stopping next to him as she turned her confused face up to his blank one. The captain continued to stare forward, blinking occasionally as he tried to figure out their next step since he hadn't expected the extra company to the research facility. The doctor attached to his nodachi he knew he could pass off as a new pet for himself, or decoration, seeing as that was what he was at the moment. The navigator/cook couldn't be brushed off as easily, especially since Ceasar wasn't aware of their switched minds, so he'd immediately assume that the person with him was the real Black Leg Sanji- a viable threat for the mad scientist.

"How well can you play dead?" He asked slyly, a plan having formed in mind as he turned to his companion with a smug smirk on his face. His smirk only widened as she blinked in surprise before understanding dawned on her and she nodded back, a sly grin of her own forming on her borrowed face.

* * *

Law found himself walking through the halls of the research facilities, an "unconscious" tanuki hanging from his nodachi, and an equally "unconscious" cook being dragged behind him. He had to hand it to the navigator- she was certainly a good actress when deception was involved, then again she was a well known thief so it only made sense to hone those skills. Any of the Master's minions who attempted to take the body from him were waved off, easily intimidated with a dark glare as he insisted on taking the prisoner to their cell personally.

"I'll return for you in five minutes; be sure your crew understands what's going on," he whispered to her, having decided to take her to the cell that more than likely housed her missing crew members. He had vaguely realized that Ceasar had captured them after the Yeti Cool Brothers dispatched them earlier, and figured he'd have to help free them without drawing any extra attention to himself.

As soon as they reached the new prison area, he located the cell with her three unconscious friends, opening the door and ungracefully tossing her inside. She didn't seem to mind the rough treatment, understanding that he couldn't be gentle, even if he wanted to be. It probably also helped that it wasn't her own body, thus she didn't care if it got a little bruised since she wouldn't be in it for much longer. The stoic doctor then immediately left, allowing the guards to retake their places around the cell, while he went to get a head start on his search for the drugs.

Five minutes later, Law returned, easily taking out the guards and opening the cell door to the remaining Straw Hat members.

He was starting to see a pattern in their behavior- chaos.

"Get the hell off of me, witch!" Zoro called out, trying to force the navigator off of him with a boot clad foot, his arms having been bound behind his back so he couldn't use them.

"Nami-swa~n! Let go of that shitty marimo!" Sanji hollered as he watched his own body latch onto his best frienemy, though he seemed to still be celebrating the fact that 'his' Nami-swan was now in his body. Brook, for his part, was merely laughing merrily at the scene, the only thing he could do in that situation.

"Sanji-kun, this is payback for groping my poor defenseless body," she growled in answer while rubbing her (his) face against the scowling swordsman's. "You also owe me 500,000 belli, assuming nothing happened after you left."

"But… Nami-swa~n!"

"Damnit, why are you punishing me with him?"

"…Because you went and got yourselves captured…" she answered firmly, liking her excuse as she nodded at herself in agreement.

"But you got captured, too!"

"I haven't been captured," she said slyly, sticking her tongue out as she turned her head to the door to indicate Law standing there, staring blankly at the scene in confusion. Chopper still hanging from his nodachi, snickering away at the sight of Sanji's body hugging Zoro; the force of his slightly restrained laughs caused him to swing back and forth on his rope.

"CHANGE HER BACK!" Zoro and Sanji yelled at the doctor in unison, shaking the man out of his confused stupor so he could do as asked and possibly put an end to the madness around him.

"Shambles."

That one word actually only caused the insanity to heighten as Zoro promptly kicked the cook off of him, starting a fight between the two top fighters while Nami stood in the background singing about having her body back, hugging her form after picking the locks on her own handcuffs. After a few minutes, though, the fighters realized that Law was still there, and turned their attention on him as they moved to attack the man that put them in that position to begin with. Before the captain could react to the approaching men, Nami stepped in their path, effectively knocking them out with her climatact in hand, looming over them with a dark glare on her face.

"Nami-swa~n?" Sanji whimpered in question while Zoro growled in annoyance next to him.

"He's our ally you idiots."

"Huh?" They answered in unison again, looking between the navigator and the seemingly bored doctor behind her in confusion.

"He asked Luffy for an alliance; Luffy agreed. We're going to help him take down a yonkou."

"WHAAAT?"

"No more questions! It was Luffy's decision, and you know that once he's made up his mind there's no going back," Nami hollered at them, turning as she continued to speak to smile sweetly at Law, then surprising everyone there when she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso as he stood frozen from shock. "I'm just glad it means I got my body back!"

Well, at least he didn't have a reindeer tied to his hat again.

The crew seemed to share his surprise as they watched in abject horror as their navigator wrapped herself around the cruelest doctor on the seas, only Sanji switching between emotions as he went from anger to defeat, and back again, as he watched the beautiful woman thank the other captain. Law, for his part, continued to stand completely still, deciding it best to just remain calm until she removed herself from his being. The only thing making it easier on him was the fact that she was once again a beautiful woman, and an ally- otherwise he probably would have killed her before she could even think to lay a hand on him.

"Anyway," she said after eventually relinquishing her hold on the poor man, though she, for whatever reason, kept herself wrapped around his free arm as she turned to the other men, "you guys go find Luffy and take care of that stupid samurai. I'll be helping Law and Chopper search for the drugs those kids have been hooked to."

Without another word, she turned and walked out of the cell, using her mirage tempo as she left to make herself invisible. Law found himself left behind, still slightly in shock from her unexpected hug, though quickly overcoming it long enough to toss the keys to their remaining handcuffs at them. He decided to ignore the cook's threatening shouts promising murder for laying a hand on his precious Nami-swan, instead turning to walk away in search of some peace while he and his new pet, who was still giggling behind him, looked for some answers.

He was just then starting to realize that only more chaos was awaiting him with this alliance.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still think Nami should have gone with Law- but I guess her body was fine, so I'm sure she'll get it back eventually. Anyway- I'm basing this chapter on the assumption that they remain allies and defeat whatever yonkou Law's after... and that he gets his crew back either during or after that. I also went with a playful Law- he kinda gives off that vibe sometimes... he's laid back and seems to be able to have fun, especially when you look at his interactions with his crew (I miss Bepo :( ). Though, I do feel I made him a bit OOC at the end... but whatever, he's a little too busy at the time to be in character :P  
**

**Anyway- more Sanji and Zoro torture, just because I can, lol, and lots of flirting between Law and Nami.**

* * *

A few weeks after their alliance formed, the two crews somehow succeeded in taking down their targeted yonkou, and, as is custom, decided to celebrate in style aboard the Thousand Sunny.

Law found himself sitting on a couch in the aquarium bar, watching his fellow captain play with Bepo, while nursing a mug of beer that had been thrust in his face. As he sat he couldn't help but watch the scene around him in amusement, smiling to himself as the party atmosphere actually put him in quite a good mood. His own crew was easily joining in with the revelry, linking arms and dancing with Usopp and Chopper as they drank the night away.

He was slightly distracted from his observations as the Straw Hat navigator slid onto the couch next to him, curling up against him to the annoyance of her ship's cook. Law had quickly learned the game she was playing- piss off the blonde man as much as possible as payback for touching and ogling her body while trapped in it. He knew, even as he let an arm drape around her shoulders, that it was supposed to be a punishment for him, too, seeing as he was the one who switched them in the first place. It was too good of a punishment to pass up, though, so he willingly played along for the fun of it.

The Heart captain couldn't help but watch Nami, the amused grin on his face widening ever so slightly, as she 'sneakily' slipped his hat off his head, taking it for herself with a playful raspberry sent at him. He only chuckled, shaking his head at her teasing while pulling her in closer, the ale helping him enjoy her company even more.

As they worked together during their alliance, the young woman had quickly lost her suspicions of him, and seemed surprisingly willing to work with his crew despite her nervousness about taking down a yonkou so early into their voyage in the New World. She became quite at ease with him, and even seemed to enjoy spending time with him during the short period.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," the red-head teased, leaning on his shoulder as she spoke quietly.

"Hmmm…" he hummed in thought, turning his head to look down at her smirk before leaning his face closer to her own. "Your captain knows how to put on a good party… and the company certainly helps."

He emphasized his last statement by dropping his hand to her exposed waist, tickling the skin and then squeezing just enough to get a small shriek out of the woman.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying my company, you know."

"What normal, red-blooded male wouldn't, Miss Nami?" He regarded the navigator, leaning in further to whisper suggestively in her ear, his lips brushing the shell as he spoke. The shiver that he felt race through her body had him smirking in delight- the game had gotten even more interesting.

"You caused me a lot of trouble these last few weeks," she responded with a pout, pulling away slightly to catch his smug grin.

Law pulled away himself, shrugging indifferently as he let his head drop back against the couch, watching the still pouting woman from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe I should charge you…"

"Too bad for you I can't pay you back, or, at least, I don't care enough to," he said, chuckling as her pout turned into a half-hearted glare while turning her attention to their respective crew members. Law did the same, his laugh turning into a snort as he watched his poor Bepo be assaulted by the Straw Hat captain, the teenager's rubber arms wrapping around the polar bear multiple times as he hung onto his back. Usopp and Chopper had joined in, latching onto their captain as they insisted on getting a piggy back ride. The rest of his crew were slowly passing out, apparently not quite as tolerant to alcohol as their allies were, though he noticed a few of Luffy's crewmates didn't seem interested in drinking at all.

Movement from next to him once again drew his attention to the navigator, surprised to find her leaning her head on his shoulder as she watched Sanji and Zoro argue over nothing but their pride. The doctor couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the contemplative look on her face as she assessed the two men, obviously coming up with some sort of devilish scheme that would surely torture their psyches.

Law couldn't help but hope he was involved somehow.

He got his answer when she turned her face up to him, the evil grin from her sweet lips telling him he had been right in his assumptions. All she did was nod at him, then nod at them- that was all the information he needed to understand what she wanted done, and he wasted no time in doing it.

"Shambles."

"WHAT THE HELL?" The two previously arguing crew members yelled out as they realized what had happened, drawing everyone's attention to the confused and incredibly angry pair in the middle of the room.

All anyone could do was blink in confusion as the pair seemed to be arguing as they normally were, really no different than any other time. Though they could tell something seemed off- it didn't make sense that Zoro was calling Sanji a 'shitty marimo,' or that Sanji was calling Zoro an 'ero cook.' The ringing laughter coming from the couch had the crews looking at Nami who was apparently fully aware of the situation, and was delighting in every minute of it. The doctor next to her seemed to share her amusement, according to his own excited grin.

"Oh, Sanji-kun!" She suddenly called out, trying to get the cook's attention on her.

The crew watched as, instead of the blonde man, their green haired swordsman snapped to attention, noodle dancing over to her, singing about his beloved Nami-swa~n.

"What the hell did you do you damn witch?" The blonde left behind hollered at the woman, surprising everyone with his rough tone.

At that point the more observant members of the crew figured out what was happening, laughing along with their navigator at the switch that had been made between the two men. Only Luffy and Chopper watched in confusion, looking between all the parties involved with frowns on their faces (Luffy also picking his nose) as they tried to figure out why their cook was uncharacteristically angry at his favorite crew member, and why their swordsman was suddenly swooning at her feet.

Despite their confusion, though, they couldn't help but laugh with everyone else as they watched Nami suddenly stand and drape herself over the swordsman's body, letting her voluptuous breasts brush over his slightly exposed chest, being as flirtatious as she could. The result was what they could only expect from Sanji- a massive nosebleed that caused the man to fall to the floor unconscious, much to the woman's enjoyment.

Zoro, in Sanji's body, as they had finally figured out, immediately started hollering at Nami while trying to pick up the wreck that was his own body, the woman only falling back onto the couch in laughter. Before he could actually move to attack her, though, Sanji, in Zoro's body, immediately stood and leveled a kick at the other man's head in her defense. The two apparently had no qualms with hitting their own forms in their anger, allowing a fight to break out- which everyone also enjoyed, seeing as Zoro's body was kicking, while Sanji's was suddenly using punches.

"Wait a minute!" Zoro called out, stopping their fight as he realized how stupid it was. "This is all Nami and Law's fault! We should be fighting them!"

"I agree with you on Law… but don't blame my precious Na~mi-sw- huh?" Sanji answered, turning towards the couch where the culprits had been sitting, but cutting himself off in confusion as he found their spots empty. The pair had vanished in the chaos of their argument. "Where the hell is my Nami-swan?"

Unbeknownst to them, hidden safely abroad the yellow submarine tied to the side of the Thousand Sunny, Law found himself chuckling as he heard the cook's angry shouts as he looked for the missing navigator. Said navigator was humming happily underneath him, ignorant of the full chaos they had caused with their sudden disappearance as she enjoyed the captain's attentions.

The leader of the Heart Pirates had only just used his devil fruit powers to transfer them to his ship, while wasting no time in throwing Nami into his bed, capturing her lips as he showed her what happened when she teased him for so many weeks. He was happy to note she didn't seem to mind the rather sudden change in scenery, much less the new position she found herself in.

"Guess this will be the end of our peaceful little alliance," he mumbled offhandedly while nibbling on the red-head's neck, his hand gracefully roaming her body, as he listened to Sanji and Zoro's calls for them.

"They'll get over it," Nami hummed back; too busy helping him remove his hoodie to care about her crewmates.

"Still… it might be best if I get out of here before dawn," he reasoned to her, but was surprised when the lithe woman managed to flip their positions as he spoke, straddling his waist as she grinned down at him playfully, her hands snaking behind her back to begin pulling on the strings of her bikini top. "Or maybe not… I'm sure you're right- they'll get over it."

No more words were exchanged that night as Law quickly enjoyed an unexpected, and far from unwanted, perk of his new alliance- one that was sure to maintain it until the inevitable time to challenge the other captain for One Piece came.

In the end, he found the entire alliance more than worthwhile- even the part with a reindeer tied to his head.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
